Wedding Wonders II: Dancing at a Wedding
by VegasGoddess
Summary: GSR “Exactly,” Sara answered, gently trailing the small diamond of her ring down his cheek. “It means I’ll be around forever, to love you, and want you, and need you…”


**Title:** Dancing at a Wedding

**Summary:** "Exactly," Sara answered, gently trailing the small diamond of her ring down his cheek. "It means I'll be around forever, to love you, and want you, and need you…"

**Spoilers:** None, actuallly... yay me!

**Disclaimer:** Yay! I get to own them! Heh. I wish. I really don't. You all get invites to the wedding though!! (If you haven't seen the promo for next week yet, well... I'm not saying anything! But those of you who have... HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! I can't wait for Thursday to come.) I do own Alanna though.

**A/N:** This is the second story in the "Wedding Wonders" trilogy (I do advise you to read the first one before reading this, it might make a bit more sense...), and it's full of fluffy goodness, none of that nasty cheating Justin from the first one... I hope you all like it! Big thanks to _Coffee Bean _for her editing, of course. Read and enjoy.

**

* * *

Dancing at a Wedding**

The last bits of music courtesy of Marilyn Manson (the only wedding to _have_ this music playing would be his) drifted through the speakers to be replaced with a slower song, but that wasn't what had caught his attention.

It was the stunning brunette across the dance floor.

Sara was standing in front of the stage, dressed in a light blue dress that complemented her pale skin beautifully. On her left, was the groom, Greg Sanders himself, and his bride, Alanna Cortez.

Grissom watched with a sense of growing unease as one of Greg's friends approached Sara, quickly on his way to becoming drunk. Standing way too close to her, even Grissom could tell that he was asking her to dance. Sara smiled at him and threw a quick look in Grissom's direction before agreeing.

Her look shot electric currents throughout his body – as every one of her looks did – and Grissom could feel himself moving from his comfortable place on the outside of things to the middle of the dance floor.

Even seeing the small flash of light from her fingers wasn't enough to keep other men away from her. He knew that she wouldn't leave, but his jealousy – which was an old habit – kept popping up. Old habits die hard, right?

Making his way over to Sara and her dance partner, he gave the young man a scowl before moving to stand behind her. Placing his hands on her hips possessively, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Mind if I cut in?"

A smile grew on her lips, and she started to turn around, but the other man caught her arm. "Sara, baby, stay with me," he said, pulling her away from Grissom and towards him. "You don't wanna dance with this old guy. Dance with me. You know you want to."

Grissom's eyes flashed angrily for a second, but Sara laid a hand on his chest and turned to her admirer. "Sorry, Scott," she said, her voice sweet. "But I promised Gil that I'd dance with him at least once."

"But he's old," the younger man complained.

"But I love him," Sara stated, pushing Greg's friend away from her gently. "So I'll dance with him instead. No hard feelings?"

Scott stared at her a moment and then wandered away slowly, looking for another girl to dance with.

"You are _mean_," Grissom said, spinning her around to face him. "I think you broke that poor boy's heart."

"I can go back and see if he's alright…" Sara said, smirking at him, "if you really want me to."

"Uh, no, I don't want you to," he answered, pulling her to him as they started to sway to the music.

"Didn't think so. You don't care if I broke his heart or not, do you?"

"Not really, no," Grissom admitted quietly. "I just don't like it when other guys are around you. It makes me nervous."

"Gil," Sara said, laying her head down on his chest. "We've had this talk a million times already."

"I know," he said sheepishly, stroking her hair. "I just get nervous about it sometimes."

"Don't you trust me?" Sara asked, moving her head away from his hand to stare up into his eyes.

He tilted her head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Of course I trust _you_," he said quietly. "It's the guys I don't trust."

"I'm a big girl," Sara said with a smile. "I think I can take care of myself."

"Well, yes, you can, but I like it when _I_ can take care of you. It makes me feel…"

"Wanted?" she supplied, looking at him. "Don't you know that I always want you? Why do you think I stuck around for so long?"

"Because you're stubborn?" Grissom asked, smiling.

"Well… yeah, but because I loved you, and wanted you."

"There a reason for your use of past tense?" he asked, his smile gone, only to be replaced with a small hint of fear.

"No, Gil… all I'm saying is that I stuck around because I loved and wanted you then, and I love and want you _now_." She held up her hand to his face. "What does this mean to you?" she asked.

He looked at her hand and smiled when it caught the light and shimmered in the sun. "I think it means that you'll be with me forever," he answered, pulling her closer.

"Exactly," Sara answered, gently trailing the small diamond of her ring down his cheek. "It means I'll be around forever, to love you, and want you, and need you…"

"Sara Sidle, needing someone?" Grissom teased her, laughing lightly.

"Grissom!" she said through her own laughter. "I told you not to yell it out! It's our secret!"

"Sorry honey," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I was only kidding."

"You know," she began, a sly smile creeping up her face, "I only agreed to dance with Scott so _you'd_ get up and dance with me."

"Really?" Grissom asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise while rubbing her back.

"Really," she confirmed, enjoying the feel of his hands caressing her skin.

"Well, I guess it worked then, didn't it?"

"I think it did."

Grissom laughed again as the song ended and he began to move from the dance floor, but Sara's hand on his arm stopped his movements. "Honey?"

"Stay with me," she said simply. "I want another dance."

"Okay," he said, turning back to her. "But why?"

"Because I _love_ dancing with you," she answered, grinning. "It's something we don't do often, and I thought, why waste a perfectly good chance? Will you dance with me?"

"Anything for you," he replied quietly, placing his hands on her hips again and pulling her closer.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," he said, moving a hand to her face and letting it linger on her cheek.

"Good," she smiled, swaying to the music again. "That means you'll dance with me all night."

He pretended to consider her comment as they danced. "Well, at our wedding… we'll dance all night. Deal?"

"Deal," Sara agreed, laying her head down on his chest.

They danced for a few more songs before Sara got tired. Leading Grissom back to his earlier vacated chair, she pushed him gently down and then sat on his lap.

He began to absently stroke the back of her neck while their friends passed by, laughing and talking. Greg and Alanna came over, chatting for a bit before moving on.

"You know," Sara said suddenly after the newly wedded couple had disappeared into the crowd, "every time we're at a wedding, your jealousy comes out."

"What?" Grissom asked, perplexed.

"Every time we're at a wedding," she explained, playing with the buttons on his suit jacket, "you always show how much you care about me… it just usually comes out as jealousy."

"How can you say that? This is the first wedding we've been at while we've been together," Grissom countered.

"I think you're forgetting one, honey," she said softly. "We've been at two weddings."

"Whose wedding besides Greg's have we attended?" he asked, becoming more and more confused.

"Mine."

Grissom sat back, momentarily stunned as he looked up at her, speechless. How could he have forgotten Sara's almost-wedding to that boring, cheating (in his opinion, anyway) Justin Cole? It had been over a year ago, and neither had spoken of it again. It was a painful subject to both, and no one ever brought it up around them.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Gil," she said with a grin, "you do remember my wedding, don't you?"

"How could I forget it? I almost lost you that night. You were going to leave me, and start a happy life with another man. If Justin's ex hadn't done what she did… I don't know if you'd be here with me right now. I'd be sitting here alone, and you'd be across the floor, sitting on his lap."

"And yet," she paused to kiss his cheek, "I'm here, with _you_. At a different wedding, with a different ring. A much nicer one than Justin gave me, if I'm being honest with you," she confided.

"Sara!" he said, shocked.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" she asked, laughing. "It's just nicer. Kind of like you took more time to pick out what you thought was the best one for me than Justin did."

And although he would never tell her, she was right. She meant more to him than anyone else. He had spent hours poring over rings in different shops, looking for just the right one for her.

Grissom took her hand in his, and studied the diamond sparkling on her finger with a scrutiny that would have otherwise bothered Sara, but she knew that was just how he was.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she asked, breaking him from his trance.

"No," he whispered. "Just looking."

"It's beautiful, you know," she told him happily. "And I absolutely love it."

"Well, Sara, it had to be beautiful. It was supposed to at least stand out a little against the sheer beauty of the wearer."

Sara blushed under his compliment and rose from his lap. "Let's go home, Gil. I'm tired, and we've got to go to work tomorrow and try to do some planning as well."

"Of course, my dear," he answered, rising as well. He led her to the parking lot, passing Greg and Alanna once more.

Sara pulled Grissom to a stop and approached the couple. Reaching for Greg, she pulled him into a bear hug. "Congratulations, Greggo. You've found yourself an excellent girl. Take care of her."

Greg nodded into her shoulder, returning the hug. Behind her, Sara could hear Grissom giving congratulations to Alanna, and then they switched places, with Sara giving Alanna a quick hug and Grissom giving Greg a pat on the back.

Saying their final goodbyes for the night, the married couple turned back towards their celebrations, and the other two headed for their car.

Safely in the seclusion of the parking lot, Grissom playfully took Sara's hand and swung her around to face him. "Sara Sidle," he began slowly looking into her brown eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Laughing, Sara answered him with a kiss. "I think I've already established the answer to that question many times," she whispered against his mouth.

"I know, but I just like hearing it."

"Alright, alright," Sara answered, pulling away and getting into their car. "Yes Gil, I will marry you. Happy now?"

"Incredibly."

Sara threw him a toothy smile and leaned her head against the headrest. "Good."

"What are we planning tomorrow?" Grissom asked as soon as they were on the road.

"Food and colors," Sara answered, her eyes closed. "And don't start with your bug-themed wedding idea, Griss. Don't even _go_ there."

Grissom laughed out loud and took her hand. "Never, Sara. Although, it would be really cool…"

"No, Gil! No bugs."

Taking the chance, Grissom let his eyes leave the road to roam over her still body for a moment. "Sara, honey," he said, moving his hand to her knee. "Don't fall asleep, we're almost home."

"I know. I won't. Pictures of a bug-themed wedding are flashing behind my eyes, keeping me awake, thank you."

He grinned and pulled into his parking space at the townhouse. Quickly moving from the car, they both headed in, happy to be home.

Sara rid herself of her dress and unpinned her hair, collapsing onto the bed, while pulling on one of Grissom's oversized t-shirts to sleep in.

Grissom climbed in beside her, wearing only ladybug printed boxers that Sara completely adored on him. She was curled up already, facing away from him. He smiled to himself as he moved behind her, spooning his body to hers, and letting his warm arms wrap around her waist.

"Good night, my fiancé," he whispered into her hair.

"Night, Gil," she answered, turning slowly around in his embrace and placing a kiss on his chin. A thought entered her foggy brain, and she smiled, despite her dire need for sleep.

"What?" he asked, seeing the smile.

"Only four more months until we're legally together," she said.

"Well, we've been together officially for over a year, and emotionally bound to each other for much longer than that… so I don't think being legally together is going to make much of a difference, do you?" he answered, despite the excited feeling he got in his chest whenever they talked about the wedding.

"No," Sara answered, a yawn overpowering her words. "Just thought I'd point it out, that's all. Good night."

"Night honey," came the response from the man beside her. "I'll see you in the morning, when we can tick another day off of our calendar."

"'Kay."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Sara and Grissom drifted off to sleep that night, ready to tick another day off their wedding calendar, just one day closer to the bliss that would come with being a married couple.

* * *

**-The End-**


End file.
